


Chagrined

by afteriwake



Series: I Can Explain... [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Science Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Showers, experiments gone wrong, shared showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the course of monitoring a science experiment at Baker Street, it explodes and Sherlock and Molly have to share a shower to clean themselves up. Unfortunately, John barges in the tell them the experiment did a <i>bit<i> more damage than anticipated and finds them in the shower together.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chagrined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts), [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> And finally, I am getting back to this series! The idea for this fic was given to me by the lovely **MagsyB** , who suggested " _getting caught in sherlock's shower together... when it was an experiment gone wrong..._ " and I thought who better to find them in this position than John? I had an awful lot of fun writing this.

She had to admit, even when she was annoyed by certain things about their relationship, he could ask her to come over to Baker Street and she would very nearly drop everything and be there in twenty minutes flat, traffic permitting. Usually the call would have a reason for it, but it was really just an excuse to get her over there so they could have some time together alone where no one could bother them. Since Mrs. Hudson had figured things out after the Moroccan shepherd’s pie fiasco she even helped. So when she got the text to come over to help with an experiment, she leapt at the chance at some quality time with Sherlock.

She hadn’t expected there to _actually_ be an experiment there that needed tending.

Nor had she expected it to be a foul smelling one at that.

And so she was sitting at the table, arms crossed, watching the experiment as Sherlock made notations on a notepad.”Are we going to stay here all evening?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes,” he said.

“Watching the experiment?”

He was quiet for a moment before he turned to look at her, seeing the unamused look in her eye, the tightness in her mouth. She watched as it dawned on him that this was not how she had wanted to spend her evening at all, and after a moment he pushed his notes away and reached over, pulling her chair closer to his. “I suppose we don’t have to observe the experiment every second of every minute of every hour,” he said, settling his hand on her thigh before letting his fingers move under the hem of her skirt.

“Is Mrs. Hudson going to come home any time soon?” she asked, scooting forward slightly so his hand edged farther up her thigh.

He shook his head. “The smell of the experiment was ‘upsetting her delicate sensibilities,’ she said. It’s got a ripe smell but it’s no worse than the occasional joint she smokes.”

“It reeks, Sherlock,” she said.

“I suppose I’ll have to get your mind focused on other things,” he said as his fingers skirted the edge of her knickers.

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem with—” She didn’t finish the sentence when the solution bubbling away in the beakers suddenly shot up and out, landing on the two of them. It got on their hair, their arms and their clothing. “Sherlock!” she shrieked.

“Shower, now,” he said, removing his hand and quickly beginning to shed his clothing. She began to do the same, feeling the heated solution beginning to burn at her skin. She pulled off her clothes as the two of them quickly made their way to his washroom, leaving a trail of it in their wake. The last bits to come off were undergarments and his socks and shoes in his case; she’d kicked her flats off somewhere in the hallway. She adjusted the taps to turn it on, not caring about whether it was hot or cold, really, just wanting the stuff off of her.

She got in first and rinsed herself off and he joined her a moment later. When he did she moved out of the way so he could get under the spray and rinse the solution out of his hair and off his skin. When he was done he checked her skin, looking at it closely. “You have a few spots that need to be treated for chemical burns,” he said.

“Wonderful,” she replied sourly, jerking her arm that he had been holding back. “I suppose I should look for you?”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if I’m burnt. It’s more important to take care of you.”

Her expression softened slightly. “Sherlock, let me check your skin,” she said. “I’ll say doctor’s orders if I have to.”

He gave her a faint smile. “You would, wouldn’t you?” he said.

She nodded. “Yes. It’s just as important to make sure you’re all right, too.”

“Fine,” he said. She began to look him over, see if there were any areas on his skin that were affected. 

She was almost done when the door to the washroom banged open. “Sherlock? What the bloody hell happened out there?” she heard John ask.

“Experiment went awry,” he said, moving the curtain out of the way so he could look at John. “Why are you barging into the washroom? I deserve some privacy.”

There was a long pause. “You aren’t alone,” he said with widened eyes.

Molly sighed and pulled the curtain away from Sherlock’s grasp. “No, he’s not,” he said.

“You two don’t seem all that…uncomfortable…being starkers in the shower together,” he said, confused.

“That’s most likely because I already have intimate and carnal knowledge of Molly,” Sherlock said. “Now, kindly tell me why you felt the need to barge into the washroom?”

“Came by to see if you’d watch your goddaughter, saw the experiment was burning a spot on the kitchen table,” he said.

Molly’s eyes widened. “So you barged in on us in the shower to tell us rather than put it out?” she asked.

John rolled his eyes.”God no. I lived with Sherlock long enough to put the fire out first, _then_ go find him in the shower.” He paused. “Both of you in the shower.” He scratched his head. “Still trying to wrap my head around that.”

“Do us a favour and do it outside the washroom,” Sherlock said.”We still have chemicals to wash off our persons and out of our hair.”

John nodded slowly. “ _Yeah _. I’ll just see if Connie’s available to babysit.”__

__“You do that,” Sherlock said with a nod. After a moment John turned and left, shutting the door behind him. He turned to Molly. “Well, I suppose Mary will know in…five minutes.”_ _

__Molly hung her head. “We should just tell the whole bloody world at this rate,” she said. “Honestly. It beats the hell out of us being continuously found in compromising positions.”_ _

__“I suppose.” After a moment he took the curtain out of her grip and looked at her. “In the mean time, why don’t you let me wash your hair out for you? It’s not often I do so and perhaps it will begin to help alleviate your foul mood in some small measure.”_ _

__“I suppose it won’t hurt,” she said after a moment, turning her back to him. This wasn’t an ideal situation, it really wasn’t, but it could be worse. It could have been _Mary_ who had found them and they’d never have heard the end of it. At least they could thank God for small favours._ _


End file.
